A Day In The Life Of The Council Of Seven
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Who says the Council was sane to begin with?


Author's note/disclaimer:  I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.  And I don't own Curious George or FF VIII, either, but the references were fun, anyway.  ^_^

Ah, weirdness inspired by Melody Vilente.  What a wonderful thing.  ^_^

**"A Day In The Life Of The Council Of Seven"**

**Written By Skylark Starflower**

**Started March 24 2003**

**Finished May 16, 2003**

                Werner walked into the Leyline Observatory for the start of yet another day of work.  Yet another day of trying to revitalize the planet.  The same old humdrum.

                He noticed the movement behind him and spun around.  "Would you leave me alone!?" he shrieked.

                The curious monkey that had been following him ignored the irate scientist and started to sniff at the shoes of the man who had just arrived to greet him.

                "Hello, Werner.  How are you this fine day?"

                Werner set about removing his large, yellowish hat and jacket as he studied Malik.  "Still carrying that doll around, I see.   You should really seek professional help, you know."

                Malik clutched the doll to his heart protectively.  "It's not just a doll!  It's Mother, and you should treat her with the respect she deserves!"

                Werner arched an eyebrow.  "Indeed."  He backed away slowly.

                Moving on, he headed to the locker room to retrieve his lab coat and to put away his jacket.  He started when he noticed the stranger in the room.

                "Hey, who are you and how did you get in here!?"

                Pete gave Werner a strange look.  "I work here, don't you remember?  Pete Inkapilia?"

                Werner still looked skeptical so Pete produced his card key.  Werner took it and studied it.  "Oh, right."  And he handed it back.

                Pete sighed.  "I don't know why I bother.  No one ever remembers me.  You'll have forgotten me again by tomorrow."  He stood, shaking his head, and turned for the door.  He bumped into Leehalt on the way out.

                "Hey, who are you?" Leehalt asked.  Pete screamed and ran, tearing at his hair and shrieking something about being totally unmemorable and how his name was not Nida.

                Werner pulled on his lab coat as Leehalt yelled, "I'll be watching your move!" at the fleeing figure.  Then he turned to Werner.  "I'll be watching you, too, of course.  I'll be watching everyone.  I speak the word of the gods."

                "Whatever you say, Leehalt.  So, what are we planning to do today?"

                "Oh, same as we do everyday.  Try and terraform the world!"  Leehalt laughed manically and swept out of the room.

                "Man, we have really got to get him some Prozac," muttered Werner.  He left the locker room and headed towards the elevator.  It was about this time when Melody came running past.  Werner slapped a hand to his forehead.  

                _She does this every morning_, he thought.

                "I am the butterfly!  I have burst free of my cocoon!" Melody yelled as she ran by.

                Werner sighed.  _I'm surrounded by psychos._  "Put your clothes back on, Melody!"

                Stepping into the elevator, he went up to the next floor.  On his way to the next elevator, he ran into Malik again.

                "I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old dad!" sang Malik, stroking his doll's long blonde hair.

                Werner ducked into a room and hid until Malik had gone by, then continued on his way to where Elliot was working with the Filgaia Sample.  Passing an open door, he stopped and rolled his eyes.

                "I'm coming in, Duran, so put it away!"

                Werner entered the room as Duran hastened to put the porn magazine away.  He couldn't help notice the monkey as it climbed up onto his shoulder and started to pick at his hair for lice.

                "So, you own the monkey?"

                "Yeah," replied Duran, "his name is George."

                "Certainly a … curious little thing.  Anyway, I should be moving on.  And you should _get to work_, right?"

                "Uh, yeah."

                As Werner turned to leave, Duran turned back for his porn magazine, coming face to face with a little black haired girl.  But that's another story.

                Werner wasted no time in getting to the room where they where keeping the Filgaia Sample.  The sample itself was almost complete with its human body, which was modeled after Elliot Enduro's late son, Jet.

                Werner began to think that this had been a bad decision on the part of the council when he saw Elliot now.

                "Goo, goo?  Cuchi coo!" Elliot cooed to the figure floating in the Panakia fluid.  Werner had had enough insanity for one day, and left the room without saying a word.  Heading to one of the computer terminals, he sat down, preparing to get to work.

                Sneaking a peek around, he noted that no one else was in the room with him.  Finding the coast clear, he pulled out his lucky hat.  It was a Carmen Miranda number, complete with bananas and cherries and all the other fruits.  This he placed on his head and got to work, hoping not to be interrupted by any of the six loons he had to work with every day.

The End 


End file.
